Our Daughter
by EpicBowlOfAwesome
Summary: Sasuke wakes up to his joy each day, And today he spends the day with his daughter Yuzuki. When night occurs Sakura and Sasuke take a look at how they are so lucky to have her. One-Shot.


Our Daughter.

I groaned and stretched my arms as the morning sun shined through. With a smile on my face I sat up letting the covers drop down my chest. Today was the day Sakura came back from her mission. It's been a week since she left, and now she gets to finally come home from Iwagakure. Suddenly a sound of feet pattering on the hardwood floors came to my ears. The door gently opened, and came in Yuzuki carrying a white teddy bear. "Daddy?" She asked in a hoarse mumble. My smile grew as I signaled her to come over. "Goodmorning utsukushii." I said as she climbed onto the bed. She looked up at me as I tucked a few strans of hair behind her ears. "Goodmorning Chichi." She said as she hugged me. "Guess what, Haha is coming home today!" She exclaimed jumping up and down. "Hn. I know, Are you excited Tenshi?" I replied. She nodded, letting loose cotton candy strans back onto her heartshaped round face. I looked at the clock on the dresser and signed. "Did you change the time on the clock Yuzuki?" I asked, looking into her emarald orbs.  
She bowed her head and whimpered. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to go to school today chichi, because haha is coming home." She responded. _Oh great, now I feel_ _bad._ I signed again and pulled her into my arms. "It's okay Tenshi. But don't do it again."  
She looked into my onyx eyes and nodded. "Come on, you need to get dressed to go to the academy."

"Okay chichi." She replied jumping off the bed and running to her room.  
I shook my head in amusement and walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

I walked out the screen door with Yuzuki on my back, I carried her though the empty streets of the compound.

A few months ago Rookie 9 decided to clean the Uchiha compound. It took us a whole week; including weekends, to clear up all the dirt, dust, and blood. We also planted Sakura trees, flowers, and rebuilt broken down houses.  
But theres one thing missing. A clan. I signed thinking about how only Sakura, Yuzuki, and I lived here.  
Sometimes the rest of rookie 9 stood here during parties, or missions; Though mostly it was just team 7. _Nah. Just team 7._ I though rolling my eyes. "Chichi! Look!" Yuzuki exclaimed pointing to the Sakura trees.  
A gust of wind blew through and I took breath of fresh air and watched the pink petals dance in the wind.  
I grinned. Sakura's almost home. A few minutes earlier we came upon the academy. I sat Yuzuki on her feet and watched as she waved and walked off. I waved back and walked home.

* * *

~8 Hours Later~

"Chichi!" Yuzuki ran in balling. I looked up from my scrolls and starred at her with a confused look.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice standing up from my seat and hugged her.  
She buried her head in my chest. "I was bullied by the big kids today on my way home." I scowled. Bullies. Despicable little creatures. She cried harder into my shirt and I hushed her trying to calm her.  
"Hime, Don't ever, let them speak to you in that way. You are an Uchiha. You're strong, and more intelligent than any of those kids out there." She smiled at me and wiped her swollen, red eyes. I smiled back. "Hey, lets go out into the training field. I'm going to teach you a new jutsu." I said. She looked at me with widened eyes. "Really?" She asked. I nodded my head and smirked. She squealed and tugged my hand leading me to the screen door.

* * *

I leaned on the tree with Yuzuki in my lap, and watched as dusk was approaching. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and carried her back to the compound. I walked through the long, dark tedious hallway. I reached her room and tucked her into her bed. I kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' before turning around. In the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy figure in the archway. I pulled my secret kunai from my shirt and cautiously walked forward. The figure moved and I threw the kunai right towards it's head. The figure grunted and disapeared. I took a sharp breath. Shadow clone? Suddenly a pair of slender arms wrapped around me. I looked back and saw pink, I smirked. Sakura. "Now, why would you try to harm your wife, Sasuke-kun?" A dolce voice rung in my head.

"I thought it was an intruder Sakura." I swiftly turned around and kissed her plump rosey lips. She smiled and leaned into the kiss and hummed. She broke apart and laid her pink head on my shoulder. "I missed you." I grunted and wraped an arm around her slim waist. She looked at Yuzuki and her eyes shined. "Look at the beauty we created."  
I looked at Yuzuki and responded. "Our daughter."


End file.
